Jonathan Kent
|alias= |DOB= 1951 |DOD= 1997 |affiliation= |family= Martha Kent (wife) Clark Kent (adoptive son) Harry Kent, Jr. (brother; deceased) |status= Deceased |actor= Kevin Costner |movie= Man of Steel }} Jonathan Kent was a farmer from the town of Smallville. He and his wife Martha found a baby from a Kryptonian ship and they raised the baby as their own, naming him Clark. Jonathan knew that Clark was destined for greatness. History Early Life Jonathan was born in Smallville, Kansas as part of a generation of farmers along with his brother, Harry Kent, Jr.. Jonathan grew older and met and married another local girl, Martha Clark on October 21, 1973. A year later Jonathan's brother Harry died. Jonathan and Martha took over the Kent Farm and ran it together, but were unable to have children of their own. Finding of Clark Then one night, an Alien spacecraft crash landed in one of their cornfields. Investigating, the two found the ship and a small baby. Take the baby in and hid the ship in their barn. They adopted the baby and named him Clark. As Clark grew older he developed a strong bond with Jonathan and also incredible abilities such as super strength and his body incredibly dense to harm. Fearing other people's reaction, Jonathan instilled in Clark the need to hide these abilities from everybody else and act away from attention. When Clark turned 13, Pete Ross a boy in Clark's class continually bullied Clark and Jonathan was there to help his son reminding him to hide his abilities. That same day Clark and his class went on school trip and the bus went over a bridge and into a river. Clark used his abilities to save everybody on the bus with a few children seeing and telling their parents. Jonathan and Martha defended Clark saying there was nothing special about Clark. Later that day, Jonathan and Martha discussed revealing Clark's origin to him. Jonathan went to out to see Clark reminding him that he can't reveal the special side of himself to anybody and was morally torn when Clark asked if he should let people die instead. Jonathan decided to revealed to him that he came to from the stars. He took him into the barn and showed him his ship that was underneath revealing he is an Alien before reassuring Clark that he will always be their son. He gave Clark the Command Key that came with him to Earth and that he had been trying to figure out why Clark was sent to them and that Clark should try to find out the reason. Later Life When Clark was in his late teens, the whole family was out in the car and stuck on a highway in traffic. When a large tornado began sweeping across the region, the family evacuated the car and Jonathan told Clark to get Martha to safety under a nearby bridge. Clark said that could help some of the people with his special powers but Jonathan was adamant that he needs to keep that side of him secret. Clark took a small child off of Jonathan and returned her to her mother while Jonathan tried to help others. Realizing he was about to die, Jonathan signaled Clark not to save him to keep his secret safe. Jonathan died as Clark and Martha, along with others, watched. Jonathan was buried in Smallville cemetery next to his brother Harry. Behind the Scenes Dennis Quaid, Bruce Greenwood, Michael Biehn and Kurt Russell were all considered for the role of Jonathan Kent before Costner was cast. External Links * Jonathan Kent at the Superman Wiki. * Jonathan Kent at the Superman Anthology Wiki. Category:Humans Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans